


Il sangue Di Melpomene

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Non ci è stato dato di sapere poi così tanto della storia di Melpomene.





	Il sangue Di Melpomene

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: Melpomene, la musa della tragedia

  
Non ci è stato dato di sapere poi così tanto della storia di Melpomene.  
  
È quello che Bruce continua a leggere nei libri della sua biblioteca. E lui se ne sta lì con la guancia posata sulla mano e un sospiro pronto, perché non può essere che ci sia così poco da dire, così poco da raccontare, non può essere che così poche persone cerchino approfondimenti su certi argomenti e non può essere nemmeno che nessuno abbia mai letto e che sappia di più senza dire niente su una delle Nove Muse. Non può essere nemmeno che ci siano stati così pochi componimenti che sono stati salvati dal tempo. Non può essere. Non ci sono tanti componimenti in greco antico, non ci sono molti scritti che parlano di questo e non importa quanto tempo Bruce abbia passato a studiare greco antico, non importa nemmeno quanto tempo sia passato a girare per altre biblioteche, nella speranza di trovare qualche altra informazione, non sembra esserci tanto. Non sembra ottenere troppe risposte, in realtà.  
  
Il libro che ha preso dalla sua biblioteca di famiglia, quella in cui si nasconde per non dover ascoltare Julia che lo prende in giro per la sua cotta per il commissario Gordon, è approfondito. Parla di davvero tante cose, ma non gli sembra abbastanza. Non sotto il punto di vista delle conoscenze.  
  
In realtà, è stato proprio quel libro a portarlo a farsi tante di queste domande. Era lì, che si nascondeva, che si guardava intorno, che si chiedeva quali libri lo attiravano di più. Non stava cercando niente di specifico, stava solo -guardandosi intorno, niente di più. È quello che ha sempre fatto. Guardarsi intorno. E ha preso uno di quei libri, iniziando a sfogliarlo e aveva letto gli appunti che tanti Wayne prima di lui avevano lasciato ai margini dei paragrafi. Ce n'erano tante. Tante scritte, tanti appunti, tante calligrafie.  
  
Aveva letto gli appunti di suo papà.   
  
Aveva letto -Alfred aveva riconosciuto la calligrafia, quando glielo aveva chiesto, più per gioco che per altro, perché non poteva essere che lui riconoscesse davvero ogni calligrafia di ogni Wayne che abbia mai scritto in questi libri, come se fossero dei quadri, come se fossero delle firme sui libri. E Alfred aveva sorriso un poco, aveva passato le dita sulle lettere che erano state scritte davvero tanto tempo fa e gli aveva sorriso, dicendogli che quella era la calligrafia di suo papà. Gli aveva detto che avevano delle calligrafie simili, loro due. Bruce e Thomas. Doveva essere per quelle righe arricciate. Bruce era rimasto a guardare le lettere scritte al lato dei paragrafi, e non sapeva quanto fosse vero, ma si era sentito un pochino meglio. Un po' più vicino a suo papà, anche se lui non c'era più. Alfred gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla e gliel'aveva stretta con dolcezza, mentre Bruce alzava lo sguardo verso di lui e poi si mordeva il labbro inferiore e -non si è sentito triste. Si è sentito bene. Come se avesse avuto un posto. Come se avesse tra le mani un mistero, che non aveva nessuna vittima. Nessun crimine.  
  
Perché questa è l'unica cosa che gli è stata lasciata da suo papà, senza che nessuno sapesse che lui gliel'aveva lasciata. Non era nel testamento. Non era soldi. Era una conoscenza, un modo in cui rimanere vivo. Un modo in cui papà -Bruce anche ha passato la mano sul libro, sulle lettere scritte in modo ordinato, in modo molto chiaro gli appunti del suo papà e c'era una cosa che ha scritto che lo ha colpito un pochino, perché suo papà aveva scritto qualcosa sul sangue Wayne e su Melpomene. Qualcosa che sembrava collegarli. Qualcosa che sembrava essere importante per lui, che aveva tracciato una linea che non sembrava portare da nessuna parte. Come se... suo papà pensava che ci fosse Melpomene nel loro sangue.  
  
Probabilmente lo pensava in maniera metaforica. E comunque, Melpomene è collegata al sangue. Anche se non per forza al sangue di una famiglia specifica.   
  
Melpomene era la musa del canto, dell'armonia musicale. Era la musa della tragedia. Figlia di Zeus e Mnemosine, la dea della memoria. E Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, quando lo legge. La musa della tragedia. Si sarebbe anche potuto anche fermare qui, non c'è molto altro da dire, a quanto pare. Nessuno sembrava volergli dire nient'altro. Melpomene è la figlia del dio degli dei e della memoria. Era dea della memoria e faceva in modo che la tristezza, che l'insegnamento morale per tutti quanti diventasse qualcosa di sublime. E Bruce non sa esattamente di che cosa parlava suo papà, ma sa che ci sono delle similitudini nelle loro vite, che non possono provenire solamente dal fatto che fossero entrambi degli Wayne.  
  
Melpomene era rappresentata sempre con una maschera tragica e i coturni, che sono i tradizionali sandali tragici. In ogni sua rappresentazione, teneva in mano uno scettro. E un pugnale insanguinato.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Uno scettro. E un pugnale insanguinato. È questo quello di cui c'è bisogno, per scrivere una buona tragedia, l'ingegno, l'intelligenza, l'acutezza, che non si guadagna dal nulla. Forse è a questo quello a cui si riferiva suo papà. Al sangue versato. Gli Wayne hanno versato del sangue altrui e, nelle ultime generazioni, sembra che questo sangue debba tornare a essere pagato con il loro stesso sangue. I nonni di Bruce sono stati uccisi. I genitori di Bruce sono stati uccisi. Sembra essere un cerchio di sangue. Qualcosa che torna indietro. Forse è a questo che si riferiva suo padre. O forse no.  
  
Non sa che cosa stesse pensando papà. Non sa nemmeno che cosa voleva scoprire che cosa volesse dirgli. Non sa se voleva in effetti dirgli qualcosa, se invece era solo molto incuriosito da quello che c'era scritto sul libro. Magari, Bruce non c'entra niente. Sa che condividevano gran parte del DNA. Sa anche che lui era un orfano, come adesso è Bruce. Sa che ha dovuto vivere da solo, in questa casa per davvero tanto tempo e spesso se lo immagina camminare per i corridoi, con le mani dietro la schiena, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, se lo immagina sempre, parlare con nessuno, guardare il nulla, pensare a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare per far sì che i suoi genitori, i nonni di Bruce, rimanessero vivi. Se lo immagina spesso mentre stava seduto su questa scrivania, a leggere quelle stesse poesie e quegli stessi saggi che Bruce sta leggendo, chiedendosi se la tragedia fosse nel suo suo sangue. Chiedendosi se ci sarebbe potuta essere un lieto fine nella sua vita, se un giorno tutto si sarebbe messo in ordine, se un giorno lui si sarebbe potuto sentire -felice.   
  
E forse lo era. Felice, intende. Non ne è sicuro, non era abbastanza grande per ricordare quello che sarebbe potuto essere suo papà come persona e non come soltanto suo papà. Ma gli sembrava essere felice. Gli sembrava essere davvero felice. E forse la fine della sua vita era stata troppo repentina, era stata improvvisa e lui non ha visto la sua fine, non aveva avuto nemmeno un modo per poter prevedere la sua morte. Ma forse era felice. E questa doveva essere la cosa importante, alla fine. Non importa il resto. Forse la mattina, quando si era annodato la cravatta non sapeva che sarebbe morto quella sera, ma aveva baciato mamma, aveva baciato Alfred e scompigliato i capelli di Julia e Bruce e aveva sorriso, dicendo che voleva dare un grandissimo bacio a Julia, non importava che poi si sarebbe ammalato. E gli sembrava essere felice. Forse lo era per davvero.   
  
Bruce se lo immagina, mentre leggeva questi libri. Se lo immagina, mentre arriccia le labbra e continua a passarsi un dito sulla fronte. Thomas Wayne non ha mai lasciato nessun diario. Non ne ha mai scritto uno e non ha mai fatto in modo che nessuno lo potesse leggere. Ha lasciato tutto quello che aveva a Bruce e a Julia. Ma non ha lasciato loro nessuna lettera. Non ha lasciato da nessuna parte una parola di addio. Glielo hanno tolto senza avviso. Glielo hanno tolto senza prepararlo, senza preavviso.   
  
Melpomene si è unita al dio fluviale Acheloo e aveva dato vita alle sirene. Julia, in effetti, sembra una sirena. Ma non ne ha parlato con lei, di questa cosa, perché lei non riesce a sopportare il ricordo dei loro genitori, perché lei preferirebbe chiudere gli occhi e dimenticare. Perché lei -Julia però sembra davvero tanto una sirena.  
  
Cosa stava cercando suo padre? Cosa voleva dirgli? Di che cosa stava parlando? Perché aveva scelto proprio quella Musa? Perché non Clio, ad esempio? Perché non Cosa stava cercando?   
  
Bruce tira su la gamba, poggiando il mento sul ginocchio e continuando a guardare senza riuscire a leggere il libro. Guardando senza osservare. Cercando di riconoscere senza leggere. Cercando di ricordare suo padre, senza vedere il suo viso, però. Non sa che cosa pensasse. Non sa com'era suo papà alla sua età. Non sa come sarà papà come nonno. Come padre di un adolescente. Come guida. Sa che pensava che Melpomene facesse parte del loro sangue. E forse -forse questa era la sua lettera d'addio, per Bruce e Julia.  
  
Nella nostra famiglia, non importa che non condividiamo il sangue, condividiamo qualcosa che va oltre il sangue, che cambia ogni settimana, che non importa, perché loro, quello che ha unito tutti quanti loro, è la tragedia delle loro vite. È l'insegnamento morale e sociale che porta la loro vita. O qualcosa di simile al Fato, che li ha uniti, legati e stretti, perché camminassero tutti quanti verso lo stesso Destino. E questa deve essere la cosa importante.  
  
  
  
  


### Thomas Wayne

Thomas si è dovuto guardare intorno per tutta la vita e gli dicevano che una persona come lui,che aveva il suo potere e che aveva la sua posizione non si sarebbe mai dovuto guardare introno, che non avrebbe mai dovuto stare attento a non calpestare i piedi a nessuno e che il mondo era suo, tanto valeva iniziare a capirlo, e comportarsi di conseguenza. Thomas si è comunque guardato intorno per tutta la vita. Perché non è vero che il mondo è tuo solo perché hai qualche miliardo in un conto in banca. Perché non è vero che si può permettere di calpestare i piedi a tutti e perch Thomas -Thomas non è mai stato un uomo che amava fare del male soltanto perché poteva farlo.  
  
E quindi se ne stava lì, in mezzo, con le mani nelle tasche e non voleva pretendere niente. Thomas Wayne non ha mai preteso niente. Ha solo sperato che tutto andasse bene, ha solo cercato sempre di fare la cosa giusta. Fare la cosa giusta può fare male, può essere noioso. E nessuno gli ha potuto insegnare quello che sarebbe dovuto diventare. Molto spesso guarda il quadro di famiglia, quello in cui lui è stato ritratto con sua madre, con suo padre, e si è chiesto migliaia di volte che tipo di persona sarebbe stato se fosse stato cresciuto da loro. Non vuole -non è mai voluto essere quel bambino capriccioso che non fa altro che chiedere alle persone intorno a lui se lo amano. Non vuole diventare quel bambino che non fa che lamentarsi, perché da piccolo non ha ricevuto abbastanza amore, e adesso lo vuole tutto. Non vuole intrappolare le persone a lui in questo modo. Non può farlo, quindi cerca di tenere questo piccolo e insulso istinto per sé.  
  
È in mezzo al prato, in piedi, ma non è solo. E lancia uno sguardo a Alfred, che non lo guarda, che sembra avere gli occhi brillanti di quando vede qualcosa di meraviglioso. Gli tiene il braccio. È bellissimo. E Thomas sorride piano, prima di tornare a guardare dritto davanti a sé.  
  
Thomas sta in mezzo al parco e non vuole niente. Non crede di volere niente. Non è nella sua natura. Quindi rimane in attesa. Unisce le mani. Si guarda di nuovo intorno. Spera di non star pestando i piedi a nessuno, soprattutto, spera di non star pestando i piedi a Martha, che cammina per i parchi, tanto lontano da lei per fare in modo che rimanga un modo di dire, pestarle i piedi, e non qualcosa di letterale o concreto. Non crede che potrà mai cambiare la sua natura, un pochino gli dispiace, perché vorrebbe essere più simile agli altri. Vorrebbe davvero essere come tutti gli altri, non essere preso in giro negli spogliatoi degli uomini per il suo temperamento, non essere -non essere come è. Ma ha capito tanto tempo fa che non può cambiare quello che è. Deve soltanto accettarsi, fare in modo che le persone che lo circondano lo accettino così com'è. Alfred lo fa. Per qualche stranissimo motivo, Alfred lo fa, senza che lui glielo abbia mai chiesto.  
  
E quindi Thomas è rimasto in piedi in mezzo al parco, con le mani in tasca, senza nessuno accanto, e con il suo mezzo sorriso, nascosto dai baffi. (Martha detesta quei baffi) (dice che lo fanno sembrare suo padre) (e Thomas ha provato a rasarseli, soltanto per poi guardarsi allo specchio e non piacersi) (e poi, i baffi piacciono adesso, mica piacciono a suo nonno) (non che Thomas conoscesse suo nonno) (e poi Martha è andata via) (allora non c'è nessun motivo per tagliarsi i baffi) (non c'è davvero più motivo) (Perché Alfred adora giocarci e sfregarci sopra il naso) (perché Alfred dice di adorarli) (e perché lui ama Alfred.)  
  
È cresciuto all'interno degli istituti. È cresciuto lontano da casa ed è cresciuto girando per corridoi che non conosceva, senza nessuno che gli dicesse che cosa fare una volta capito per davvero che i suoi genitori erano morti, senza nessuno con cui piangere, perché era rimasto solo, senza niente, senza nessuno. È cresciuto all'interno degli istituti e gli dispiace non aver avuto una famiglia. Era una cosa che lo faceva sentire bene e che -era il suo sogno infantile. Avere una famiglia grande, dei bambini, delle persone che lo amassero incondizionatamente, riempire quella casa che gli aveva lasciato il suo papà con voci e con grida divertite e con tanti giochi. Quella casa in cui era tornato -fare in modo che nessuno lì dentro si potesse sentire solo.   
  
Martha è andata via già una volta. E poteva e doveva andare via. Thomas voleva davvero che lei fosse felice. Era ed è uno dei suoi desideri più grandi. Voleva davvero che riuscisse a divertirsi, a trovare la sua vita, la sua personalità, il suo spirito. Non poteva farlo con Thomas. E questo ha fatto male, ma lo ha capito. Ci ha messo davvero molto tempo, ma lo ha capito.  
  
Sono sempre state due persone diverse, loro due. Thomas vuole una famiglia, non importa quanto lui sia giovane e non importa nemmeno che gli sembra che questa sia una scelta affrettata. Thomas è stato solo così tanto tempo che vorrebbe non esserlo mai più Vorrebbe soltanto... E Martha, invece, Martha la sua famiglia ce l'ha avuta per davvero tanto tempo, ha avuto una famiglia che non faceva altro che intromettersi nella sua vita. Aveva una famiglia che non la lasciava respirare e adesso -adesso può far finta di essere libera, può far finta che non avrà conseguenze per le scelte della sua vita. Non vuole un'altra famiglia. Vuole un'avventura. E Thomas è così stufo delle avventure, è stufo di dover andare di istituto in istituto, è stufo di dover lottare per la sua eredità, è stufo di andare di paese in paese e non poter mai trovare casa. Ed era giusto che loro due non si trovassero. Era anche giusto che loro due si lasciassero andare.  
  
Thomas rimane immobile. Il prato è freddo, lo riesce a sentire, anche se ha le scarpe, anche se ha il giaccone, anche se è ben coperto, per fare in modo che niente lo possa attaccare. Alfred inclina leggermente la testa e sorride, mentre il coro entra nel loro campo visivo. Ed è tutto in greco antico e ogni tanto Thomas si perde, ma non importa, perché può dare fastidio ad Alfred, chiedergli a che punto della tragedia si trovano, può ancora chiedere che cosa stanno dicendo e vederlo ruotare gli occhi e poi tornare a guare solo lui per qualche secondo. In effetti, è una cosa divertente, un modo molto creativo, per riavere con sé per un pochino Alfred.  
  
Dicono sempre che se vuole qualcosa allora dovrebbe andare e prendersela, perché, davvero, non importa che cosa voglia, non importa quanto possa essere impossibile per gli altri, lui è Thomas Wayne e tutto gli dovrebbe essere dovuto. Però non è vero, Thomas lo ha scoperto quando era piccolo e voleva i suoi genitori, voleva passare i Natali in casa, davanti a un camino, voleva avere una mamma che gli accarezzasse i capelli e voleva un papà che gli insegnasse a tirare la palla, che fosse da baseball o da basket gli importa pochissimo. E queste sono cose che tutti i bambini della sua età avevano, ma lui no. Quindi, non importa, non ha mai importato che fosse Thomas Wayne, perché no, non è vero che può ottenere tutto. Ed è una cosa che ha accettato. Non è un bambino. È abbastanza maturo da poterlo accettare.  
  
Quando ha scoperto di provare qualcosa per una delle figlie dei Kane, un suo compagno di scuola, o forse era stato uno di quei vecchi uomini che venivano ai ricevimenti e dicevano cose che non erano poi così interessanti o giuste -comunque, quell'uomo gli aveva detto che se voleva avere una donna allora doveva stringerla a lui con forza. Doveva costringerla a stare con lui. Thomas non sa molto di donne. Non sa molto di persone, in realtà e nemmeno di relazioni amorose, ma non crede che sia questo quello che deve fare per davvero. Perché Martha è stata stretta a dalla sua famiglia così tanto da renderle difficile respirare e perché Martha soffre, in posti chiusi, in relazioni troppo soffocanti. E lui non ha mai voluto farla soffrire. Lui non ha mai voluto che lei si dovesse adattare a lui. E non pensa che nessuno debba essere trattato in questo modo. Non ha potuto dire niente a quel vecchio, che non sembra avere le idee chiare, in realtà, ma non importa, si è detto. Almeno lui sa che cosa non deve fare.  
  
Gli hanno detto di prendere il braccio di Martha e dirle che lui era l'uomo giusto per lei. Gli hanno detto che lei lo avrebbe accettato, piano piano, col tempo, che il fatto che la sua famiglia fosse contraria a una qualche unione tra Wayne e Kane era solo una cosa che andava a suo vantaggio.  
  
Thomas non ha mai avuto nemmeno un fratello. Martha invece lo ha avuto. Adora suo fratello. Non potrebbe mai lasciarlo indietro. Non potrebbe fare nulla che li potrebbe allontanarli. E, tenere lontana una persona dalla propria famiglia -quello è davvero troppo crudele, non importa che questa sia una delle cose che dicono fare per via dell'amore.  
  
Thomas non può avere tutto. A quanto pare non può avere una famiglia e non vuole avere in questo modo accanto la donna che ama. Non privata della sua essenza, della sua libertà, della sua essenza. Quindi non è vero niente di tutto quello che gli hanno detto fin da quando era piccolo. Non che comunque lui abbia mai pensato che tutto questo fosse vero, certo. E sta cercando di non imporsi su nessuno. Sta cercando di essere una persona migliore, sta cercando di non ripetere gli errori che tutti loro, gli Wayne, hanno fatto nei secoli passati. Vuole essere migliore. Quindi -vuole essere migliore.  
  
Il prato deve essere freddo e sta soffiando il vento. Un vento forte che gli muove i capelli e tutte le persone che stanno insieme a lui sul prato si tengono il cappello, si chiudono la giacca, sperando che il freddo non entri loro nelle ossa. E davanti a loro, gli attori della tragedia greca -la Medea. Stanno portando in scena la Medea. È passato molto tempo, da quando Thomas ha visto Martha. È passato ancora più tempo da quando le ha parlato. E lo ha invitato a questa rappresentazione, probabilmente perché -perché dovevano voler rimanere amici, in un certo senso. Dovevano rimanere in contatto. Si sono tanto amati. L'amore non è una cosa che svanisce dal nulla.  
  
Thomas si morde l'interno delle guance. L'amore non è una cosa che svanisce nel nulla. E Martha alza il braccio, nella scena, richiama l'attenzione su di sé e, per un momento soltanto, esiste soltanto lei, in quel parco.  
  
Come la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Con quel falso pugnale insanguinato e lo sguardo di chi voleva combattere contro tutti, che vuole davvero dimostrare qualcosa. Era vestita in un modo simile. Con il suo abito bianco con rifiniture dorate, con i piedi scalzi, con le braccia scoperte. Sembrava una guerriera pronta a distruggere qualsiasi cosa che le avesse potuto fare del male. Sembrava un'amazzone. Sembrava essere -una Musa. Una delle nove Muse, Melpomene. La musa della tragedia.   
  
Thomas aggrotta le sopracciglia. È esattamente come tanto tempo fa. È rimasta bella, è rimasta forte, è rimasta una delle donne più incredibili che lui abbia mai incontrato.  
  
  
  
  
È stata Martha a invitarli e posa su entrambi una mano, una mano per ogni braccio e abbraccia Alfred, come se lo conoscesse da tutta la vita. Dice loro che vuole andare a mangiare una torta in una vecchia bakery. Dice loro che vuole parlare, che vuole sapere che cosa è successo mentre era via. E lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle e sembra essere terrorizzata da quello che troverà dietro di lei. Non ci sono i Kane. È la prima volta che Thomas se ne rende conto. Nessuno della famiglia di Martha è rimasto a guardarla. Forse non sono proprio venuti, forse non hanno accettato quello che lei stava facendo. E adesso è rimasta sola in mezzo al palco.  
  
Thomas detesta l'idea che nessuno abbia aspettato Martha. Doveva avere una base sicura. Doveva tornare e non avere nessun problema. Una famiglia è questo. È avere una casa e dire ai propri membri che possono decidere di andarsene quando vogliono, che possono decidere di rimanere, che possono decidere di fare un enorme viaggio e che nessuno se la sarebbe presa. Perché i figli devono crescere, perché i genitori devono rimanere vivi, perché se ci sono zii e cugini, la casa deve essere un pochino più grande e dovrà essere tanto più felice. Una famiglia doveva essere questo. O almeno, è così che Thomas sognava le famiglie. Ha sempre sperato che i suoi genitori fossero quel tipo di persone che non lo avrebbero diseredato quando avrebbe gridato, perché è veramente poco realistico pensare che Thomas non avrebbe urlato, il suo amore per Alfred. Ha sempre pensato che la sua famiglia sarebbe stata una famiglia in cui si accolgono le persone a braccia aperte e a cui si vuole bene. Una famiglia in cui nessuno si sarebbe mai sentito solo.  
  
Pensava che i Kane fossero quel tipo di famiglia. Sono sempre stati molto apprensivi con Martha, l'hanno sempre seguita ovunque e Jacob, il fratello di Martha sembrava adorarla con tutto quello che aveva nel suo corpo, niente di meno. Ma nessuno ha aspettato Martha.  
  
E probabilmente Alfred la pensa come lui, anche se non hanno mai parlato di Martha, non seriamente, anche se non ha mai ascoltato tutta la sua storia e anche se Alfred di Gotham sa veramente poco. Alfred è un po' una colonna. Chiunque ci si può appoggiare. Sembra quasi che chiunque ci si debba appoggiare, perché Martha gli sorride e sembra che abbia già visto nella sua anima. Perché sembra che qualcosa abbia fatto clic nel loro Universo, anche se non è davvero molto sicuro di quanto fosse possibile questo. Anche se non è molto sicuro di quello che questo significhi, in realtà.  
  
Sono arrivati alla bakery e Martha sembra essere sempre la stessa persona. C'è solo molto più nervosismo, in realtà. Sembra non essere capace di rimanere in silenzio o immobile. All'inizio si mangiucchia le mani. Poi invece si muove sul posto. Continua a muovere la gamba, su e giù e giù e su, muovendo anche il tavolo su cui stanno mangiando. Deve essere perché non è abituata a non avere una famiglia. Deve essere perché: “Non so dove andare” ha confessato, ridendo. “Alcuni della compagnia continueranno il loro tour. Ma io volevo rimanere a casa, almeno per un po'. Thomas dice che tu sei un attore.”  
  
Alfred inclina la testa e lancia un'occhiata a Thomas, che si schiarisce la gola, guardando da un'altra parte. Poi torna a guardare Martha. “Soltanto al college. Dopo mi sono arruolato e sono comunque finito qui” le risponde, scrollando le spalle. E Martha sospira una risata, si sporge un pochino in avanti e sorride.   
  
Alfred le piace. Deve aver visto la stessa cosa che Thomas ha visto in lui. Deve aver visto qualcosa di incredibile, qualcosa di dolce, di intelligente, di -Alfred è davvero tutto. Tutto quanto, non c'è niente che lui non sia. E vuole anche lui un posto sicuro in cui tornare, e sembra essere un custode, con la sua armatura e la sua lancia, e con quella sua espressione nobile, con il suo modo di fare che sembra essere studiato, che sa un pochino di soldato.   
  
Un custode. Thomas alza un lato delle labbra. Si è innamorato di un custode che non aveva niente da custodire, quando si sono incontrati e che adesso ha deciso di custodire una casa, come simbolo. Perché Alfred vuole un posto sicuro. Perché Alfred vuole esattamente quello che vuole Thomas. Una casa. Una famiglia. La vuole anche con Thomas, anche se è spaventato da quello che potrebbe dire il mondo. Anche se non sa se questo è giusto oppure no.  
  
Ha provato a dirglielo, Thomas. Le cose sbagliate sono quelle che fanno male ad altre persone. Le cose giuste sono quelle che fanno bene a tutti, o, almeno a chi le fa, senza fare nulla di male a nessun altro. Lo ha dovuto imparare da solo. Quando girava per gli istituti e guardava i suoi compagni di scuola fare cattiverie a tutti gli altri, solo perché potevano farlo.  
  
Come può essere l'amore una cosa sbagliata?  
  
Martha vuole mangiare un pezzo di torta con loro. E lo possono fare. Lo possono fare, possono passare un pochino di tempo insieme a lei, farla sentire a casa, anche se la sua famiglia non c'è. Se Martha ha bisogno di una famiglia, se è per questo che ha chiamato Thomas -ha fatto bene. Perché l'amore non è una cosa che si cancella. E lui prova ancora affetto per lei. Potrebbero portarla a casa con loro, potrebbero farla entrare nella loro piccola famiglia. Thomas ne ha sempre voluta una grande, ha sempre voluto tante persone con cui passare il tempo, giocare a scacchi, leggere libri che tutti dicono che sono noiosi, ma che lui adora veramente tanto.  
  
Tiene per la mano Alfred, lo fa di nascosto, lo fa sotto il tavolo. Quando Martha si gira a chiedere altre torte, Thomas si gira verso di lui e gli sorride e pensa di essere ancora più innamorato di quest'uomo. Si inumidisce le labbra. Unisce le loro fronti e vorrebbe poterlo baciare.  
  
Ha delle ondate di affetto. E lo sa che non dovrebbe averli, perché le persone non capiscono, perché dovrebbe sentire un po' più di paura, perché non sono sempre in posti sicuri, loro. Ma la verità è che Thomas sa che le persona se ne possono andare in qualsiasi momento. Sa che non è detto che hanno tutto il tempo che vogliono a loro disposizione. Che non è vero che c'è sempre un domani. E non può lasciare che Alfred non sappia che in quel momento, in quel preciso istante, Thomas ha provato un'ondata di affetto fortissima. Non può non lasciare che non sappia che...   
  
Posa un dito sul palmo della mano di Alfred e gli disegna un cuore, solo per poi alzare la testa, allontanare le loro fronti e sorridere, mentre Alfred con il collo un pochino rosso, ruota gli occhi e distoglie lo sguardo. Thomas ha un'altra ondata di affetto e vorrebbe davvero abbracciarlo e dirgli quello che voleva dirgli ad alta voce, ma non può farlo.  
  
Martha sta davanti a loro, con il mento sul dorso delle mani, che sorride e lancia più e più sguardi alle torte davanti a loro. “Siete davvero una vecchia coppia sposata, voi due, vero?”   
  
E se questo fa sorridere Thomas, adesso, il rosso sul collo di Alfred si propaga fino al suo viso, e deve guardare da un'altra parte, fuori dall'enorme finestra davanti a loro.  
  
Thomas è seduto insieme alla Tragedia e a un Custode. E l'amore non è qualcosa che hai e che poi dimentichi. Non è qualcosa che hai e che poi scompare quando ci si allontana. Non è stato così con Martha, almeno, che quando gli sorride, gli sembra che riesca ancora a illuminare il mondo intorno a lei.   
  
Thomas si passa una mano sul viso e si sente come se -un'ondata di amore lo avesse travolto e lui pensa davvero che non lo sa se si può essere innamorati di due persone nello stesso momento.  
  
  
  
  
Le persone se ne vanno quando devono andarsene e non hai mai un preavviso. Thomas lo sa. Questa è la cosa che sa più di tutte. Che sente nelle ossa, perché è la lezione ch gli hanno dato. È la lezione che lui non può far finta di non aver imparato. E quindi ne parla con Alfred. Martha canta per le stanze della Mansione Wayne e Thomas ama Alfred sicuramente più di quanto in questo momento ami Martha. Perché Martha è stata lontano, e i suoi sentimenti si sono affievoliti, ma non sono cambiati, non sono nemmeno scomparsi e gli deve chiedere scusa. E Alfred gli chiede perché? Perché deve chiedergli scusa? Perché pensa che questa sia una cosa brutta o definitiva? Tutti provano attrazione. Tutti la provano, soprattutto se ha davanti una ragazza come Martha.   
  
E Thomas ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e inclinato la testa: “Ti piace Martha, Alfred?” gli aveva chiesto giocosamente e poi gli ha preso la testa tra le mani e lo ha baciato rumorosamente, mentre Alfred, di nuovo, diventa rosso e preferisce nascondere la faccia, baciandolo di nuovo.  
  
Il sangue di Melpomene. Il sangue di Melpomene può anche star scorrendo in lui, ma per ora, solo per ora, è davvero felice. Ed è quello il momento in cui Thomas va alla biblioteca e pensa a quel momento della sua vita in cui qualcuno aveva detto che Martha, e poi in seguito l'unica zia a cui ha raccontato di Alfred, Alfred, un giorno lo avrebbero pugnalato per avere la loro eredità, i suoi soldi. E Thomas ha visto quella vecchia presentazione di Melpomene e ha pensato che -non gli importa se quello sul pugnale fosse il suo sangue. Non gli importava, perché le persone vanno via quando devono andare via e perché la vita deve andare come deve andare, e non può pensare di vivere per sempre spaventato, per sempre con un passo indietro, con la paura di dover fare qualsiasi cosa.   
  
Non gli importa se Melpomene ha il suo sangue sul pugnale. Non gli importa se il suo sangue ha qualcosa di Melpomene. La verità è che una tragedia non prende tutti i giorni della vita di una persona, la verità è che le tragedia non prendono tutto quello che sarebbe da raccontare.  
  
Non pensa che la sua vita debba essere vista come una tragedia. Perché lui è felice.  
  
  
  


### Julia Pennyworth

Thomas, il suo altro papà, diceva sempre che nella loro famiglia c'era una vena di tragedia, che però, invece di far finire male le cose, faceva in modo che le persone che si dovevano incontrare si incontravano. Che faceva in modo che le cose che dovevano succedere succedesse. Che faceva in modo che tutto fosse come doveva essere. Glielo raccontava a volte, mentre la prendeva, facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia e iniziando a leggere dei libri, fino a quando lei non si addormentava. Gliele raccontava in pieno giorno, quando Bruce stava fuori con la mamma e Alfred si ostinava a voler fare alcune commissioni da solo. Passavano molto tempo insieme, loro due. Ha tanti ricordi di Thomas, forse più di quanti ne abbia Bruce.   
  
Gli Wayne, e anche i Pennyworth, perché fanno parte degli Wayne, ecco, purtroppo pagano il sangue che le persone hanno versato per loro. Ma non se ne dovevano preoccupare, perché -beh, uhm, Julia ha sempre pensato che non doveva preoccuparsene e basta. L'unica cosa che doveva fare era tenere accanto a sé suo fratello e fare in modo che nessuno facesse del male alla sua famiglia. È figlia di un custode. Forse lei non è una custode, perché non assomiglia moltissimo a suo papà, ma qualcosa del custode deve pur averla. Crede. È anche figlia della Tragedia, e figlia di un Imperatore. Se deve usare la carta dei tarocchi, è figlia di diverse figure molto autorevoli. E forse per questo le è difficile staccarsi da loro. Forse per questo è difficile trovare un suo ruolo nel mondo.  
  
Lei si conosce come sorella, come figlia. Le cose stanno cambiando, ovviamente, ma piano piano, lentamente, e non con così tanta velocità.   
  
Deve solo proteggere Bruce, adesso, e poi deve solo lasciare che Bruce possa difenderla. Perch è questo quello che fanno i gemelli. Quello che fanno le famiglie. Perché sa che lei e Bruce sono stati per la mano da quando lei ha memoria, perché non ha un ricordo in cui non conosceva Bruce, perché se c'è un punto fermo nella sua vita, allora non è nemmeno suo papà, ma suo fratello più piccolo sì. Lui è sempre lì, con lei. Lui non l'ha mai tradita. Forse -forse lei lo ha tradito, in un certo senso. E adesso c'è qualcosa che sta cercando di rovinare la sua famiglia.  
  
A Julia non piace Clark. Julia detesta Clark. Perché quel ragazzo deve avere per forza qualcosa che non va, qualcosa di serio perché -per prima cosa, Bruce non è poi così bello ed eppure continua a dire che lui lo è. Cioè. Clark Kent pensa che Bruce abbia un bel corpo. Bruce. Un bel corpo? Bruce? Suo fratello, Bruce, Bruce Wayne, ha una bella personalità.Bruce? C'è sicuramente qualcosa sotto e lei lo sa, se lo sente proprio. Nelle ossa.  
  
Julia non vuole avere niente a che fare con Clark Kent e non vuole nemmeno che Bruce abbia niente a che fare con lui. Lo deve proteggere. Prima erano lei e Bruce e adesso invece Bruce è con Clark e Julia è rimasta indietro. Prima erano una coppia di gemelli. Prima erano loro due e adesso sono -non loro due. È bello vedere come prima fossero sempre loro due e adesso invece no. È proprio divertente come fino a quando era solo, allora erano Bruce e Julia contro il mondo e adesso invece sono Bruce e Clark, e Julia è la sorella gemella, che ha deciso di mettere da parte e che adesso è davvero molto arrabbiata. E che adesso è davvero molto, davvero molto -argh. Non riesce a trovare nemmeno le parole giuste. E questo è il motivo per cui è ancora più arrabbiata con Clark Kent. Le toglie anche l'inglese. Stupido Kent.  
  
E adesso sono stati accostati per il progetto di Teatro. Quello che Bruce non fa, perché preferisce rimanersene a casa e non guardare per nulla le attività del college, che gli sembrano uno spreco di tempo, che gli sembrano essere delle cose stupide e che non vuole per nessuna ragione al mondo continuare a frequentare. Bruce si potrebbe laureare l'anno prossimo. E ha solo diciassette anni. E lascia Julia da sola, perché -ugh, tanto adesso ha Clark, quindi non importa guardare le spalle di Julia, giusto? Ma che bravo. Fantastico. Anche perché invece adesso sta qui, poco lontano da loro, che la guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se potesse sapere che cosa sta pensando.  
  
Lei non è una ragazza violenta. Non è nemmeno così incline a lasciarsi andare agli istinti. Non è davvero aggressiva. È solo che -è solo che di solito tutti prendevano in giro suo fratello. Di solito tutti gli andavano contro, di solito nessuno la divideva da lui. E Clark invece lo ha fatto. Clark gli ha tolto parte della sua famiglia, Clark vuole prendere il suo posto, ,o sente e lei non vuole essere quella che rimane sola, non vuole essere quella che era parte di una coppia di gemelli, che senza suo fratello non sa che cosa è. Non vuole che glielo porti via, perché le hanno tolto già abbastanza. Perché loro due sono quello che è rimasto. E non può toglierglielo. Le hanno già tolto troppo. Le hanno tolto due madri. Le hanno tolto un papà. Le hanno tolto la possibilità di avere una vita normale. Le hanno tolto ogni amicizia, le hanno tolto una cugina, forse due cugine, in realtà. Non le possono togliere anche un fratello. Non lo potevano fare. E Clark non potrà davvero mettersi in mezzo. Clark non potrà toglierle questo. Non anche questo.   
  
Julia vuole veramente molto prendere a pugni qualcuno. Lo sa che non dovrebbe. Sa anche che queste sono ansie che non dovrebbe avere, che sono dei pensieri che non dovrebbe lasciare che prendano il sopravvento.   
  
E ha davanti Clark, che le sta dicendo qualcosa sicuramente su quello che dovrebbero fare per la loro scena insieme e dice anche qualcosa sul fatto che vorrebbe veramente tanto passare delle belle giornate insieme a lei e che ha anche quello stupido accento da campagnolo, che detesta la salsa barbecue, probabilmente, e che continua a ripetere cose su cose che dovrebbero essere gentili, ma che suonano solo tanto ipocrite.  
  
L'esercizio. L'esercizio di teatro nemmeno sa qual è. Le dicono solo di colpire e di colpire con tutta la forza che ha il suo partner e non sentirsi in colpa. Lo dicono loro. Non lo dice lei. Lo dicono davvero. Okay, forse no. Ma lei vorrebbe. Vorrebbe. E non ha mai avuto questi'istinto e dovrebbe essere felice, che Bruce abbia trovato qualcuno che gli vuole bene ma... ma chi lo dice poi che questo tipo vuole davvero bene a Bruce? Sicuramente non gliene vuole come invece lei gli vuole bene. È comunque lei che -lei è la persona che più ama Bruce. Sono fratelli gemelli. Sono praticamente la stessa persona. Clark li vuole solo dividere. Clark è il nemico. E lei non può cambiare idea.  
  
E Julia lo sa che non colpirà Clark, perché è davvero una ragazza troppo ben educata per fare qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe toglierle il primato di _quella calma dei gemelli._ Sa anche che non vuole fare male a una persona a cui Bruce vuole bene. Non è così che funziona, per lei. Quindi deglutisce e scuote la testa, piano piano. Non sopporta Clark Kent. Ma deve calmarsi. Clark Kent sta provando a togliergli il fratello. Ma è solo lei che ha quest'impressione. Clark Kent si sente solo. Lo riesce a vedere e lo sa che non hanno amici, lo sa che non ha proprio la possibilità di avere altri amici. Quindi ha attaccato l'unica altra persona che si sarebbe potuta sentire solo. Bruce non merita di essere usato in questo modo. E Julia non merita di essere accantonata in questo modo.   
  
Deve prendere un respiro profondo. Deve concentrarsi sulle parole di Clark. Deve -non ce la fa. Clark le sorride e a lei viene voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia. Clark cerca anche di essere gentile. Detesta quando le persone provano anche a essere gentili. E quindi tira indietro il gomito e -non colpisce Clark, perché ha colpito Bruce dietro di lei. Clark sbarra gli occhi. Julia gira su se stesso e guarda Bruce sospirare, tenendosi la guancia. Fa quasi ridere. Anzi. Julia sbuffa una risata, tirandosi indietro e poi piegandosi in due, mentre Bruce anche si piega, forse perché gli fa male la faccia.  
  
Thomas aveva ragione, allora. Loro hanno davvero questa vena tragica che fa in modo che gli equilibri ritrovino i loro posti, la vena tragica che ricorda loro che la vita è un continuo movimento.  
  
“Siamo gemelli” borbotta, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di non far vedere che gli ha fatto male. “Lo sapevo già che volevi dare un pugno a Clark.”  
  
Julia alza un sopracciglio. in un certo senso, le tragedie funzionano in questo modo. Posa una mano sotto l'ascella di Bruce, per sorreggerlo e Clark è rimasto con la bocca aperta, che nemmeno sa che cosa dovrebbe fare e -oh santo cielo, questo tipo non potrà mai prendere il suo posto, nella vita di Bruce. “Lo porto in infermeria” borbotta. “Quando vuoi anche tu, eh, non dovresti essere tu il suo ragazzo?”  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e la guarda andare via, senza poter dire nemmeno una parola, mentre Bruce ruota gli occhi. E lui e Julia sono gemelli. Niente dovrebbe cambiare questo. Julia deglutisce e, lo sa che non dovrebbe, ma sorride.  
  
  
  


### Bruce Wayne

Bruce è sicuro che nel suo sangue ci sia la tragedia perché Alfred era un attore e anche la sua mamma era un'attrice. Degli attori tragici poi. E adesso non riesce a mangiare, senza sentire un dolore alla faccia. Julia gli chiede in quale parte della faccia e lui la indica tutta e allora Julia si mette a ridere, perché non voleva fargli male, ma sono cose che capitano quando tuo fratello non fa che mettersi in mezzo. Dice di no, ma Bruce è quasi sicuro che avrebbe dato un pugno a Clark, se avesse potuto. E adesso ha tutta la faccia che gli fa male. Julia dice che è stata la tragedia nelle loro vene a farle venire voglia di dare un pugno a Clark, ma che non importa, perché nessuno si è fatto male. Deve stare ovviamente scherzando, ma Bruce detesta quando scherza in questo modo.  
  
Bruce è sempre stato un ragazzo molto tragico e Julia lo ha sempre preso in giro per questo, perché, beh, quando era bambino aveva questa enorme cotta per il commissario Gordon e aveva scritto una piccolissima poesia che Julia ha trovato e adesso non fa altro che continuare a ricordarglielo, insieme a quella poesia che aveva scritto per quella ragazza al liceo. E dice che ha bisogno di vedere la nuova poesia che Bruce scriverà per quel suo nuovo ragazzo. Nelle sue poesie, comunque, niente andava bene. Tutto finiva nel modo più triste, nel modo meno felice, perché lui -l'amore, per essere vero, deve per forza finire male. Lo sanno tutti. Altrimenti non capisce perché le commedie romantiche vanno così bene, perché piacciano. Andiamo al cinema per vedere cose che non possono succedere, certamente non cose che invece possono succedere, cose che -l'amore non può essere quello e se non ti fa male il cuore, se non piangi tutte le notti sul cuscino, allora forse non sei così innamorato. Lui la vede così. O almeno così la vedeva. Perché -beh, lui è cresciuto con questo tipo di amore, lui è cresciuto con le leggende di Gotham, che finiscono più o meno sempre nello stesso modo, cioè con uno degli amanti che muore, e poi, ugh, lui è di Gotham.  
  
Bruce tira indietro la testa e sente come il sangue gli pulsi in faccia. Non vorrebbe nemmeno aprire gli occhi, per quanto gli fa male il tutto. Si porta una mano fredda sul viso, ma non dà molto sollievo questo. Non farebbe così tante storie, se fosse da solo, questa è la verità. Ma... lui adesso non è solo e lui adesso vorrebbe davvero essere abbracciato, tenuto tra le braccia, e questa potrebbe anche essere una buona occasione. Solo con lui. Solo con lui, poi con gli altri può far finta di essere perfetto, di non provare dolore, di non provare nulla. Ma solo con lui. Vuole essere tenuto tra le braccia di lui. E poi tornare alla normalità.  
  
Bruce ha sempre pensato che l'amore dovesse essere tragico. E adesso Clark gli accarezza il viso dolcemente, gli fa posare la testa sulle sue gambe e continua ad accarezzargli la testa, piano piano, per non fargli male. “Questo è il pugno che doveva arrivare a me” gli dice piano piano. “Sei il mio eroe, Bruce. Poche persone possono dire che il loro ragazzo ha preso una gomitata in faccia per proteggerle dalla loro sorella. Mi sembra di essere in quei bei vecchi film. Tipo Ritorno al Futuro.” Clark è sempre stato un ragazzo davvero molto apprensivo, gli è sempre piaciuto abbracciarlo e adesso Bruce sta dando a loro due un motivo, come se ne avessero bisogno. Giocherella con la mano che non sta trai suoi capelli, con le mani e sospira.  
  
Tra loro due non c'è niente di tragico.  
  
Bruce deve chiudere gli occhi e cerca di non mettersi a ridere. “Ritorno al Futuro?” chiede. E non deve ridere. Perché mettersi a ridere sarebbe un pochino come ridarsi il pugno una volta e un'altra volta ancora. E quindi rimane con gli occhi chiusi, a sentire Clark che è venuto a trovarlo e che gli ha portato davvero tanti dolci che ha preparato insieme alla sua Ma', per poterlo tirare un pochino su di morale. Bruce pensava che l'amore dovesse essere tragico. Che dovesse finire con una o più morti, che doveva avere delle proibizioni, che doveva avere delle grandezze che portavano le persone a fuggire oppure a cercare dei vecchi libri di incantesimi, per fare in modo che stiano per sempre insieme.  
  
Non è davvero il tipo di amore che hanno lui e Clark. Non è il tipo di amore che Bruce prova in questo momento. Perché non si sente vuoto, non si sente solo, non si sente oscuro. Si sente -una persona intera che vorrebbe stare con un'altra persona intera, stare insieme, passare le giornate insieme, mangiare i biscotti di Martha insieme e poi -semplicemente stare insieme.  
  
Ha incontrato Clark durante una lezione di Storia, che aveva deciso di seguire perché, beh, è sempre bello seguire delle lezioni, soprattutto se vuol dire poter stare vicino a sua sorella, poterle dare fastidio, Lanciare tanti sguardi intorno a lui e pensare che queste cose le sa, che non ha bisogno che qualcuno gli dica cose che già sa. Solo che Julia era veramente presa dalla lezione e vederla così concentrata era una gioia per il cuore. E Bruce si è dovuto cercare qualcos'altro da fare, durante quelle due ore e mezzo. Clark non faceva che lanciargli degli sguardi, tanti sguardi. E Bruce ha pensato che l'amore dovesse essere tragico, altrimenti non ha valore di amore, altrimenti -è davvero amore?  
  
Clark gli si è avvicinato dicendo che voleva chiedergli gli appunti di Storia, anche se tutti e due sapevano che Bruce non ha preso nessun appunto. Tanto meno di Storia. Clark è così dolce, quando prova a essere sicuro di sé. Clark è davvero un ragazzo dolce, quando pensa di dover far finta di sapere quello che fa. E poi inciampa sui suoi piedi, e poi sbaglia a dire alcune parole e poi prova a nascondere il suo accento di Smallville e poi, quando è molto stanco, il suo accento esce e Clark è ancora più dolce.  
  
Non sapeva che ci fosse questa -Clark non ha niente di tragico in lui. I suoi occhi chiari sono luminosi e il suo sorriso sembra essere quello della persona più dolce in questo pianeta. I suoi capelli sono leggermente arricciati, vanno verso l'alto, sembrano delle piccole onde che lo calmano e passarci le dita in mezzo è un po' come accarezzare un tessuto tanto morbido, tanto lucente, che Bruce deve ogni volta assottigliare lo sguardo e non riesce a non sorridere, quando lo guarda, non riesce a non sentire un calore al petto che gli fa venire voglia di baciarlo dolcemente, di baciarlo lentamente, di baciarlo con tutta la forza che ha, e poi con la delicatezza che tra le mani.  
  
Apre gli occhi. Li apre piano e Clark è ancora lì, e in lui non c'è niente di tragico, non c'è niente che potrebbe fargli del male. Non c'è niente che gli faccia venire voglia di piangere disperatamente, ma forse qualcosa che gli fa venire da piangere come -sarebbe il pianto del sopravvissuto, L'aver visto tanto, l'aver dovuto viaggiare tanto, aver sofferto, aver perso tanto, adesso fosse al sicuro, tra le braccia di questo ragazzo, che sorride, sorride, continua a sorridere, come se Bruce fosse la cosa più bella in questo mondo.  
  
Non sa che cosa ha portato Clark da lui. Non sa perché lo ha scelto. Poteva andare da chiunque, poteva andare dove voleva, poteva non chiedere a Bruce gli appunti, poteva non vederlo in quella aula, alla lezione di Storia. Potevano succedere tante cose che non li avrebbero portati qui.   
  
Gli pulsa la faccia. Gli pulsa e gli fa veramente molto male e non può fare molte espressioni facciali, ma a Clark non importa molto. Dice: “Normalmente non è che hai poi così tante espressioni.” E poi sbuffa una risata e continua ad accarezzarlo, e non vuole fare altro, non vuole prendere un libro e leggere qualcosa, non vuole nemmeno prendere il suo cellulare e non vuole -vuole solo guardare Bruce, anche se Bruce non sta parlando poi così tanto e anche se Bruce non è così bravo a fare compagnia alle persone. “Penso che dovresti dire qualcosa a Julia” riprende dopo un po', con il suo sguardo tenero. “Non so. Penso creda che ti voglia rubare da lei, in qualche modo e voi siete davvero tanto uniti. Non dovreste perdervi per una cosa del genere. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi sospira. “Mi vuoi lasciare perché mia sorella potrebbe essere gelosa?” gli chiede, senza muovere la testa. Lui e Julia saranno per sempre lui e Julia e Bruce lo sa. Dovrebbe saperlo anche Julia. E Clark, che dice che non si vuole mettere in mezzo sa un po' di scusa, ma non dice niente. Sospira soltanto, cercando con la mano i dolci che Clark gli ha portato.   
  
“Non ti voglio lasciare” risponde offeso lui, e anche lui aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre le sue mani non fanno altro che accarezzarlo piano piano, per non perdere il contatto con lui, per non farlo andare via. “Non ho proprio intenzione di lasciarti. Mai. No. No proprio. Sto solo dicendo che dovresti davvero -dovresti parlare con Julia. Tranquillizzarla, perché l'ultima volta che ci ho provato io, è finita con te con un livido in faccia.”   
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata. “Non mi ha nemmeno chiesto scusa.”  
  
“Siete gemelli” mormora Clark, tornando a guardare lui, Bruce e solo Bruce. Gli continua a sorridere. Bruce riesce a vedere il suo mento, più che i suoi occhi. Riesce a vedere quanto i suoi lineamenti siano stranamente dolci. Riesce comunque a vedere lui. “È ovvio che non debba nemmeno chiederti scusa.”  
  
Non sa perché, questa è forse la frase più dolce che Bruce abbia mai sentito. Quindi allunga la mano, sente quanto male gli faccia la faccia. Pulsa, sente il suo battito cardiaco sbattendo le palpebre, ma Clark è così gentile che non riesce a resistere. Si alza un pochino, fino a rimanere seduto e guarda Clark che scuote piano piano la testa. Poi posa la mano sulla sua guancia e gli dà un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Poi un altro bacio, al lato delle labbra e poi sente che la faccia gli fa così male, che deve chiudere gli occhi e poi si lascia di nuovo cadere in avanti, tra le braccia di Clark, che lo prende senza nemmeno pensarci, ridendo un pochino, come se non aspettasse altro. Alla fine, beh, Clark adora veramente tanto gli abbracci.  
  
Se Bruce fosse caduto, Clark lo avrebbe raccolto senza pensarci. Bruce ha sempre pensato che se si sarebbe innamorato, si sarebbe innamorato in modo tragico, di un amore proibito e pieno di drammi, con pianti e tante altre cose che forse non dovevano esserci e... ma con Clark è tutto semplice. Con Clark tutto fluisce come dovrebbe fluire. Con Clark tutto sembra una cosa naturale, dolce, tenera, chiara. Come se lui -come se avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto, come se avesse finalmente trovato qualcosa che non dovesse fargli male, di cui fidarsi, da amare chiudendo gli occhi, senza la paura di essere pugnalato alle spalle. Non pensava che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
  
A Bruce fa veramente molto male la faccia. E Bruce deve sempre parlare con Julia, anche se non in questo modo, perché, okay, è sua sorella, non può parlare così, deve solo trovare un modo per parlare con lei senza che sia una cosa troppo profonda. Non vuole perdere Julia. Farà di tutto per fare in modo che lei si senta meglio, più sicura, più in famiglia. Non c'è persona che lui adori più di sua sorella. Ma, adesso, Bruce si gode Clark, che si abbassa verso di lui e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte, per poi continuare ad accarezzargli la testa.  
  
Ha il sangue di Melpomene nelle vene, è una cosa che diceva il suo papà, perché gli Wayne dovevano pagare un debito di sangue, che è giusto che venga ripagato, perché gli Wayne sono una famiglia che ha tante responsabilità sulle spalle. Perché gli Wayne sono una famiglia che non sa quanto potrà essere felice. Eppure. Eppure, quando Bruce sta insieme a Clark non sente questo. Si sente -felice.   
  
Sente di essere davvero molto felice.  
  
  
  


### Julia Pennyworth

La vera tragedia della sua vita è che suo fratello ha trovato qualcuno che gli volesse bene al di fuori della famiglia prima di lei. Julia sbuffa, calciando il nulla per terra. Poi alza la testa, vede una ragazza alta e forte e che tiene Diana sotto il braccio. E pensa che deve essere bello stare tra le sue braccia. Deve anche essere bello poterla baciare. Nubia sorride verso di lei. Julia torna a calciare il nulla, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
La vera tragedia è che Bruce ha Clark e che Julia non riesce a ottenere l'attenzione di Nubia. Eccola la sua Melpomene. Forse Thomas aveva ragione. Forse invece no. Forse -forse dovrebbe solo farsi un pochino di coraggio. Forse questa è la vera tragedia. Lei stessa è una tragedia. Sbuffa una risata. Lei stessa è una tragedia. Ma non può dare la colpa al sangue di Melpomene.  
  
  


### Dick Grayson

Dick gira per la casa e non pensa a molto, con le mani dietro la testa. Si annoia. La Mansione Wayne è grande e ancora non è stato iscritto a scuola, motivo per cui non può fare altro se non girare e girare e girare per questi corridoi che gli sembrano tutti uguali. C'è il corridoio pieno di ritratti di famiglia e un corridoio pieno di ritratti e basta. Ci sono corridoi spogli, ci sono corridoi che -ci sono troppi corridoi e Bruce gli ha fatto fare il giro della mansione, ma Dick non ricorda molto di questo e quindi così sia. Basta continuare a girare per i corridoi, basta non farci troppo caso, basta non essere poi così -perso. Ed è così che finisce nella biblioteca.  
  
Pensava che una biblioteca del genere potesse esistere soltanto nei film, oppure nei cartoni animati. È enorme. È alta. È piena di libri. Dick non vuole fingere di essere migliore di quello che era e che è ancora. Non è poi così preso dai libri e non è nemmeno così preso dalla cultura. Gli piace il football. E le patatine. Gli piace anche arrampicarsi in posti alti, fare in modo che gli adulti intorno a lui si prendano dei bei spaventi. Sono cose molto divertenti da fare, mentre leggere è un po' meh. Si deve rimanere senza fare niente. Si deve rimanere immobili per troppo tempo. Quindi, beh, la biblioteca gli piace esteticamente, perché sembra essere quella della Bella e la Bestia. Tutto qua.  
  
E si continua a guardare intorno e si dice che anche i libri sembrano essere quelli della Bella e la Bestia, ne prende una a caso, non gli importa, un libro che sembra antico, che sembra essere pieno di cose molto interessanti.  
  
E questo era un vecchio libro, scritto in un alfabeto diverso da quello che conosceva lui, e poi c'erano anche queste immagini di donne e di giovani ragazzi. Sembra essere un libro di favole. E, al lato del libro, ci sono diverse scritte, sembrano essere diversi appunti. Diverse scritture, alcune sembrano essere davvero molto incomprensibili. Devono essere state delle cose scritte tanto tempo fa e Dick inclina un po' la testa. Ci mette un po' a leggere.  
  
Gli piace questa casa, anche se probabilmente ci starà per poco. È grande e Bruce è davvero molto gentile, Alfred fa dei panini che sono buonissimi e -quel libro lo porta a farsi tante diverse domande. Era lì, che si nascondeva, che si guardava intorno, che si chiedeva quali libri lo attiravano di più. Non stava cercando niente di specifico, stava solo -guardandosi intorno, niente di più. È quello che ha sempre fatto. Guardarsi intorno. E ha preso uno di quei libri, iniziando a sfogliarlo e aveva letto gli appunti che tanti Wayne prima di lui avevano lasciato ai margini dei paragrafi. Ce n'erano tante. Tante scritte, tanti appunti, tante calligrafie. E quella scritta diceva che -gli Wayne aveva il sangue di Melpomene. La musa della tragedia. Dick aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Non sa che cosa vuole dire. Non sa se prenderlo alla lettera o se prenderlo metaforicamente. Per quanto ne sa, potrebbe anche esserci una qualche leggenda secondo la quale gli Wayne vengono da un'antica stirpe che deriva dalle muse. Può essere che gli Wayne siano delle sirene. Quella signora, la sorella di Bruce, in un certo senso, assomiglia molto a una sirena. E deve essere questo il motivo per cui sia lei che Bruce riescono ad ammaliare tutti quanti intorno a loro, altrimenti non riesce a capire come sia possibile che loro due siano così popolari. Julia un pochino di più, certo.  
  
Melpomene era la musa del canto, dell'armonia musicale. Era la musa della tragedia. Figlia di Zeus e Mnemosine, la dea della memoria. E Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, quando lo legge. La musa della tragedia. Si sarebbe anche potuto anche fermare qui, non c'è molto altro da dire, a quanto pare. Nessuno sembrava volergli dire nient'altro. Melpomene è la figlia del dio degli dei e della memoria. Era dea della memoria e faceva in modo che la tristezza, che l'insegnamento morale per tutti quanti diventasse qualcosa di sublime. Melpomene era rappresentata sempre con una maschera tragica e i coturni, che sono i tradizionali sandali tragici. In ogni sua rappresentazione, teneva in mano uno scettro. E un pugnale insanguinato.  
  
Dick inclina la testa un pochino di più.  
  
Poi sorride. Conosce davvero poco questa famiglia. La casa è davvero tanto grande. Julia e Bruce gli piacciono e anche quel tipo, il ragazzo di Bruce, sembra essere davvero tanto gentile, perché porta sempre dei dolcetti e porta sempre anche dei pezzi di torta e lo porta a mangiare gelati. Gli piacciono le persone che gravitano qui. Gli piace l'aria che respira, che non sembra essere veramente Gotham, perché Gotham è un po' più scura, un pochino meno limpida, ma questa mansione non ha lo stesso filtro.  
  
Non sa se rimarrà qua. Non sa nemmeno se un giorno verrà adottato da Bruce. Ma sa che non è come pensa lui. Non c'è solo tragedia, in questa famiglia, anzi. Forse è un pochino melodrammatica, come famiglia, quell sì. Però -a lui sembrano felici.  
  
Dick aggrotta le sopracciglia, si siede per terra, con le gambe incrociate e prende un pennarello in mano per scrivere anche lui su questo libro. L'unico sangue che si trova qui, è quello delle persone che sono già morte. Lui è orfano, Bruce è orfano da più o meno la sua età ed è sicuro che Thomas Wayne era orfano.  
  
Ma non si rimane soltanto orfani. Si cresce. Si diventa qualcos'altro. Bruce è diventato qualcos'altro. Julia anche. Thomas Wayne forse era diventato qualcos'altro. E Dick anche diventerà qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di più.  
  
Quindi, questo pensiero che hanno? Questo sangue di Melpomene? Per Dick non ha nessun significato.  
  



End file.
